Idacra
Idacra is an M-class planet located within the Rift. Home planet of the Skybreaker Gespenst Haken. It was introduced to FAU as the second major plot, though it served as a plot location previously in FAU's predeccessor. Overview Idacra is a divided nation that hosts multiple nations, both on the surface and in it's surrounding orbits. It is classified as a 'War World' in the Terminus Federation due to the varying conflicts that often erupt between these differing Nations. The most powerful entity upon the surface is the collective known as the Idacran Federation that also serves as the point of contact between the Terminus Federation and the rest of the planet. A large amount of unrest still rocks the planet, both due to the sudden appearance of the Rift and ghosts of past wars continuing to plague the civilian governments, either being grudges between the different states or NGOs carrying out their own agendas. The most curious thing about Idacra though is it's penchant for relying upon war machines often called Mecha, massive often bipedal machines capable of functioning as upscaled infantry. Mecha are easily found both on the surface of Idacra and in the Idacran system, having become major components of nearly every nation's militaries and multiple NGOs. Important Locations Coza City Coza City is an independent/Free city that was founded in the aftermath of the Second Great War and the redrawing of national boundaries that resulted from it, and centered around a crashed Gilgamesh class warship. The city is situated between the Republic of Welkenstein, Kingdom of Cipea, and the Autonomous Region of Jima. Due to it's neutrality, it is quite easy to find both goods (of the illegal and legal kind) and people of varying races and nationalities, however at the same time despite proclaiming neutrality the crashed warship that serves as the center of the city plays host to an weapons manufacturing plant that creates mecha and other armament for the Idacran Federation. The city government itself is barely existant, with most public works and security related matters being handled by the merchants, of both the legal and black market varieties. Black Root Jungle The Black Root Jungle is the largest Jungle within Jima, and the jungle located on the shared border between Jima, Coza City, Welkenstein, and Cipea. Various aggressive and strange Fauna are said to lurk within the jungle, and it rumored as well by some that the entire location was the site of an unholy ritual that cursed the area, resulting in both the aggressive wild life but also the increase in hostile forces using it as their base of operations. Wyrd Mood The Wyrd Moon is the green moon that hangs above Idacra, said to be a cursed object that ignores time and space, going only where it pleases. Depending on your location on the planet, or even in space, the moon can appear to be closer or farther away than if you were to change position. During the time periods where it is visible even in the day, presenting itself as a green star that not even Idacra's sun can make disappear, violence seems to increase in scale, nations become more belligerent, wild life grows more hostile, terrorists come out of the wood work to carry forth violent plans and ideals. But it is also said that the moon plays host to a mechanical graveyard, remnants of a war that has either yet to be fought or a war that all records were expunged of from history, very few return to tell the tale though. Iron Moon The Iron Moon is Idacra's second moon and the more 'normal' natural satellite in comparison to it's brother, for a given value of normal considering the planet. Unlike the Wyrd moon, despite the Iron Moon's equally forboding appearance it has a more positive image in the local culture. It is seen as a more guardian like entity that attempts to warn people of impending disaster. The reason for it being called 'The Iron Moon' is that there is a myth that the moon itself is actually a large mechanical weapon, developed to protect Idacra from an unknown threat. As of yet though, actual excavation into the moon's surface to confirm or deny this has not been proven and it remains dismissed as just another fairy tail by scientists on Idacra. Toln City Captal city of the Federation, it hosts the inter-planetary train line that connects the planet to the Terminus Federation. Currently it hosts most of the former occupants of Gryne colony after the treachery of the former Colony supervisor and the subsequent downfall of the colony itself. The city itself is based within the nation of Cor. Important Nations Idacran Federation The Idacran Federation is the most powerful political group located on the planet's surface, and is made up of multiple nations across Idacra. Composed of between 15-20% of independent nations, the amount of fire power it can bring to bare is substantial, which is further amplified by it's dominant members being the more technologically advanced members of the planet. However despite it's military might, the Federation is often rife with unrest, as the less powerful nations and separatist groups declare intent to break away due to feeling that their needs are neglected by the Federation. Before the Second Great War, the Federation was composed of close to 80% of all existing nations, but the devastation left in the wake of the conflict led to multiple nations breaking away when they felt they had been used only as cannon fodder and buffer shields for the richer nations. some of the more notable members of the Federation are: Cor The Federation of Cor could be considered the 'lead' nation of the Federation, one of the most powerful nations on the planet in both military and economic terms, it supplies a large amount of the weaponry and support to other members of the Federation. The Federation's mecha backbone has it's origins in this nation as they are the founders of the first mobile suit battalion and are often the site of any great leaps in technology. Despite having been sworn enemies in the past during the Second Great War, in the present the Republic of Zeon and Cor have a good relationship with each other. Versa The Commonwealth of Versa is one of the less powerful members of the Federation as it's land is still recovering from the Second Great War and then the ensuing Coalition-Federation border conflicts that ravaged its territory. Sharing a border with Skoisau, it uses the Federation as a shield to prevent the large nation from attempting to annex its territory, as there is a growing fear that in the near future that once mighty empire may try to reclaim what it views as 'theirs'. Welkenstein The Kingdom of Welkenstein is a Federation nation that shares a border with Coza City, and for that reason alone it proves to be of extreme strategic value to the Federation as a whole. Welkenstein also possesses a large amount of natural resouces such as Iron ore owing to its mountainous geography, which serves a dual benefit of making the nation much harder to invade. The nation is predominantly inhabited by Trollkin, which unfortunately has resulted in the nation being both a target to anti-Federation terrorist groups and human supremacist groups, leading to Welkenstein having the second most fortified Federation border next to Versa. Despite this, the nation maintains an open door policy and regularly engages in international trade along with accepting refugees from other down trodden areas. Lafraeu The Republic of Lafraeu is a new member of the Federation. During the Second Great War Lafraeu managed to maintain neutrality in the conflict until the final days of the war where they threw their weight behind the Federation in the face of increasing internatonal pressure. However the nation can be characterized as a 'reluctant' member, very rarely willing to assist in grander Federation projects unless it will directly and immediately benefit the nation. Glilta Glilta is a nation that most would consider beneath notice, a nation who's land is predominantly covered in grass plains with no forests, jungles, deserts, or other notable features to speak of. What makes Glilta an important member of the Federation though is its access to a place only known as 'layered', a large underground complex that houses the ruins of an ancient civilization. Autonomous Region of Jima The Autonomous Region of Jima is an independent and Isolationist Nation formed after the disbanding of the United Soviet Federation of Skoisau. The land within the nation is either primarily mountainous or tropical jungle in terms of climate and geography, the jungle areas being the more inhabited regions due to both easier access to food supplies and better concealment from foreign eyes. The government incharge of Jima is the equivalent of a rotten tree, which has allowed numerous (and primarily Anti-Federation) paramilitary and terrorist organizations to set up shop within it's borders. However those wishing to remove them can not intrude on the nation's borders for fear of violating the SATO treaty that guaranteed the nation's independence for fear of starting a third great war. Republic of Zeon The Question of Technology Level Idacra's technology level can vary depending on where you visit, with some more remote areas barely having access to electricity and more populated locations having access to space ports and nuclear power plants. One thing that is common all across the surface though are the 'mechs.' Whether built by weapons companies, governments, private citizens, or even excavated from below the surface, these engines of destruction can be found at even the farthest reaches of the planet. It is theorized by researchers that the planet used to be some kind of gigantic armory world for an unknown inter-planetary empire and that the construction of these weapons and ability to pilot them may even be encoded on the DNA of those sentient beings that live on the planet, but those records have been lost and until more evidence is found we are happy to merely classify those who live there as maniacs. What further baffles researchers is that a large amount of machiney from this planet seems to possess an independent will of their own. Some of these 'machine souls' are more independent than others, with some such as the animalistic 'zoids' being capable of complete autonomy and even act like the organic version of the animals they appear to be based on, while the more humanoid weapons are more reserved outside of a few edge cases.